


Take It Like A Man

by StrangerInParadise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Nothing too extreme, Safeword Use, it's sweet in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInParadise/pseuds/StrangerInParadise
Summary: Soldier and Engineer take some anger and tiredness out on each other after a long day of fighting.





	Take It Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by [this awesome art](http://rex-sexx.tumblr.com/post/129708760498/yyyup-its-the-helmets<br%20/>)
> 
> This is the worst thing I've ever written and I'm sorry. Any comments and feedback are appreciated though!

"You wuss," Soldier muttered as he slammed into Engineer. 

Engineer's head was blank and he could hardly think coherently let alone form words. "P-Please, Jane…" he sobbed, not sure what he was asking for. He was overwhelmed with sensations - the feeling of tough rope binding his wrists behind him, the feeling of sweat rolling down his face, and of course the feeling of Soldier fucking him relentlessly. His cock was rock hard and throbbing, painfully untouched by the Soldier. The pleasure from each thrust was overpowered by pain. Soldier was enjoying this and Engineer didn't want to disappoint him or make him think he was a wuss, but…

"'S too much, Jane," Engineer breathed, his face flushing and eyes squeezed shut. "S-Stop, please, please - 's too much - "

His clouded mind desperately searched for their safeword and he cried it out as soon as he remembered it. Soldier immediately ceased his thrusting and slowly pulled out of Engineer.

"I'm sorry, Engie," he said, reaching for the knife on the bedside table and quickly cutting the knots at Engineer's wrists. "I'm so sorry, darling, I didn't mean to hurt you - are you okay?"

 

He threw the cut ropes away and knelt down to Engineer. Engineer nodded weakly, wiping his forehead and breathing heavily. 

"Did I hurt you?" Soldier took Engineer's head in his hands and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit too rough," said Engineer weakly. "I'm alrigh'."

"Aww, I feel terrible, Dell - I'm sorry - "

Engineer cut him off with a kiss. It was unlike him to have so much guilt and worry in his voice. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"It's okay, baby. Don't worry, I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Engineer said with a tired smile. "Just… maybe try this again some other time."

"Of course, Dell," Soldier murmured as he kissed his neck. "I'll make it up to you, promise."

He let go of him and slowly pushed him back down on the bed. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay."

Soldier softly stroked Engineer's cock as he reached for the bottle of lube. He nudged Engineer's legs apart and slicked his fingers with the lube. The sounds of Engineer's sighs and gasps were music to his ears. He slowly pressed a finger into Engineer's entrance, making him moan suddenly. 

"Good?"

Engineer nodded. Soldier grinned mischievously, making Engineer's heart flip. But his heart started beating for other reasons as Soldier shoved a second finger in and started twisting and scissoring them. "F-f-fuck, Jane…"

Soldier continued to go excruciatingly slowly, only gently brushing that sweet spot once in a while. He was still neglecting Engineer's cock as he kissed the inside of his thigh.

"Haven't you teased me enough today, Jane…" Engineer squirmed and groaned, trying to get more stimulation. 

"I suppose I have," chuckled Soldier. He had been doing nothing but tease Engineer this whole time, keeping him on the edge. He'd pushed him too far once, and Soldier felt bad. 

He should give Engineer this, he thought. Just not yet, not too soon. 

He bent his fingers at an angle and hit Engineer's prostate. Engineer cried out in pleasure. God, he was so close - he probably would have come already if Soldier had just been jerking him off at the same time. But Soldier spit into his hand and started to rub Engineer's cock and Engineer could have burst into tears with bliss. 

"Not yet, babe," Soldier muttered as Engineer started to whine and beg. "Be patient."

He'd been patient for too long, Engineer thought. He needed this more than anything, he needed to come…

Engineer bucked his hips into Soldier's hand, nearly sobbing. 

"All right, all right, all right, Dell," Soldier murmured with a defeated grin. "I'll let you come, baby."

He sped up his stroking and thrust his fingers together in rhythm. After just a few more pumps Engineer gave a loud, breathy moan as he came, his cock twitching and shooting out ropes and ropes of come across his chest. Soldier let go of Engineer and sat back to watch him writhe and ride out his orgasm. After a minute he seemed to come back to his senses.

"Good?" 

"Yeah," he sighed breathlessly. 

"Good."

Engineer was completely worn out. He could have fallen asleep right there, but he had to finish off his lover first. He grabbed the towel from the bedside table and wiped himself off before crawling over to Soldier. 

"Woah, there, Engie," Soldier said hastily as Engineer grabbed at the Soldier's cock. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doin', idiot?" Soldier had all but forgotten about himself and his own untouched member. Engineer pushed Soldier up against the headboard and settled himself between his legs. 

"Normally I'd make ya pay for playin' me like that, but I'll be merciful." The truth was that he was exhausted and just too tired to put too much effort into this.  
Engineer stroked Soldier back to full hardness. He slowly ran his tongue down the length, making Soldier shiver. 

"Ah - you don't gotta - "

His words turned into a strangled groan as Engineer took as much of it into his mouth as he could. Soldier's hands gripped his head but didn't force him. Engineer swirled his tongue around the tip and Soldier groaned, thrusting his hips to force himself to the back of Engineer's throat. Engineer tried not to gag as he sucked.

"Fuck, Dell - I'm close - "

Soldier's cock hit the back of his throat one last time and spurts of bitter, hot liquid erupted into his mouth. Soldier's nails dug into his scalp as he groaned. Engineer tried to swallow as much as he could, mostly because it would be harder to clean up otherwise. 

"You didn't have to do that," Soldier said hoarsely after Engineer pulled his mouth off of him with a wet pop and finished licking him clean.

"You're welcome, darlin'." Soldier drew himself up and sighed, eyes half shut. "I love you."

"I love you too." Engineer gave him a lazy kiss before flopping down on the bed next to him. "Turn off that lamp, would ya?"

Soldier groaned and reached over to turn it off. He pulled the blanket over himself and threw his arm around Engineer's waist.

"You're all naked and sweaty, Jane, I ain't gonna cuddle with ya unless you shower or put on some clothes," Engineer laughed. 

"You suck," Soldier mumbled, rolling out of bed. He wandered through the darkness to the closet and pulled on pants and a shirt. He collapsed back into bed and rolled over to Engineer to wrap his arms around him. He grabbed at his real hand and kissed it. 

"Worth getting all the way out of bed," he said as he kissed the back of Engineer's neck. "I love you."

"Told me that already."

"Well, I do."

"I love you more. Good night, Jane."

"Good night, darling."


End file.
